


My Name on Your Lips

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki Feels, Loki smut, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loki and reader smut, loki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Loki DrabbleLoki and reader smut without plot.No beta so errors are mine.Enjoy!Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki and Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	My Name on Your Lips

Deft fingertips set your nerve endings on fire as they waltz up your thighs coming to rest on waistband of your lace panties. You lift your hips without prompting as this beautiful, raven haired man slides the lace garment down and off your legs, goose flesh erupting in its wake. A whole new wave of arousal washes over you, your chest heaving as the blush in your cheeks spreads down your neck to the tops of your breasts. Your breasts, now under the attention of his deft, hungry hands draw a moan from your throat as his mouth closes around your left nipple. The grazing of his teeth on your sensitive skin sends your body arching upwards on its own accord, he hums in approval of your reactions to his ministrations. You can't help gripping onto his inky locks for dear life as he slowly kisses a wet trail down your stomach. He looks up at you, a devilish upturn of his lips before moving down to place a gentle bite on your inner thigh.

"Ah, Loki!" you whimper, tightening your grip on his hair.

"I will never tire of the delicious sounds I draw from you, my name on your lips." He says with a smirk. "Say it again." He runs his tongue through your velvety folds.

"My god, Loki!" You moan out. You feel the vibration through your core when the growl escapes his throat. You find your self closer to the edge of your orgasm as he adds a finger, pumping into your wanting sex hitting a spot inside you that has you writhing beneath him. 

"Come for me darling, scream my name." He says. He leans in sucking on your clit, his finger still rubbing the bundle of nerves when you slip over the precipice of your pleasure, his name tearing from your throat in a keen. 

"You taste so sweet love, I could spend the rest of my days taking you apart with my tongue." He smiles as he pulls his finger out of you causing a quiet whimper to escape you. "You've been so good, how best to reward you?" He climbs up your body, eyes predatory and you bite your lip sliding your hands out of his hair to his chest. He claims your mouth, your lips already parted in invitation and you can taste yourself as your tongues come together.

"I want-I need you to fuck me, my prince." You whisper in his ear before sucking his earlobe into your mouth applying light pressure with your teeth. The sound that escapes him has you biting your bottom lip, digging your nails into his back. "Now who is making delicious sounds, hmm?" you smirk.

He growls out your name as he pushes into your weeping entrance making you throw your head back with a gasp. He is still for a moment before he pulls out of you to the tip only to snap his hips and bury himself to the hilt. He drags you closer the edge once again as he repeatedly hits that spot inside you that sends you soaring. His name is once again on your lips like a mantra as you feel your release building rapidly, your walls clenching down on Loki's throbbing cock. 

"Yes darling, come for me again." He groans out. He reaches down rubbing your clit with his thumb as you freefall into oblivion, his thrusts stutter as he lets you ride out your high, before he spills his own release inside you with a moan. He gently pulls out of you as he assaults your mouth with desperately deep kisses, hands exploring your body. You smile against his mouth knowing neither of you would be getting any sleep tonight, but with his whispering praise against your skin and fingers running through your hair you can hardly bring yourself to care.


End file.
